


The Photographer and the Beast of the Underworld: A Beauty and the Beast tale

by junjoutattoo



Series: Once upon an OTP [6]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Junjou Romantica, Okane ga Nai, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Akihito and Misaki are brothers, Akihito is a prisoner, Asami hunts for woodland creatures, Asami is a beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, I have a long line of couples here, Jealousy, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mikhail knows how to play piano, Stockholm Syndrome, There's some elements of Hades and Persephone, True Love, Unrequited Love, love both of these series, my first time doing this couple, saw the 2017 adaptation and loved it, slight of blood, some words are direct references to the Disney Beauty and the Beast music, sorry for the change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: Asami Ryuichi was a Prince of the Underworld who was cursed under a spell, transformed into a hideous monster. Takaba Akihito is a young photographer who is isolated from his own town simply of being so passionate of his work. How can these two be a wonderful pair and live happily ever after?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really love both of these series and so this is the first time I had written about them! ^^ And I thought this tale as old as time would do just the thing for this couple.

_Once upon a time, in a land hidden from the mortal world, there was a magnificent castle with an immortal prince, born under the moon, living in it. This castle only appeared in the winter season and vanished upon a robin's song, the arrival of Spring. He was devilishly handsome with ravenous slick hair, winter white skin, nostalgic golden eyes and an appealing baritone voice that could make the Earth quiver. He was after all a powerful figure of the Underworld, conquering the dead with an iron fist. Although he had everything in his will, the prince was selfish and unkind. He did not take kindly to those whom he viewed as weak and useless to all humanity._

_One winter night, a prayer was heard, leading the prince to a poor and dying couple with their child, pleading to spare their lives in order to raise their child well. The woman offered the prince a lovely rose as the exchanging gift. However, the prince was appalled by the dirty appearance of the family, refused the offer and turned her away. But the woman warned him that appearances can be deceiving for beauty is found within the heart. The prince still declined the family's offer. After he abandoned them, the couple died moments later of hypothermia while protecting their child which was a boy. It was said that the winter ate him up or that he gotten lost in the woods but nobody knows for sure. Either way, the distress reached out to an enchantress of Love and in anger, she approached to the prince in his castle. The young prince plead for forgiveness but it was too late for the enchantress saw no love in him. As punishment, she placed a curse on the prince, transforming him into a hideous beast. Banishing him and his castle to the world above where his immortal powers were confiscated as well as affecting all who lived there. Making the winter season last forever to symbolize his frozen heart._

 

_Disgusted in his monstrous form and mortality, the Beast concealed himself inside the castle with the magic mirror serving as his only window to the outside world. The enchantress sealed the castle doors to open only to those who had the bravest and kindest of hearts. The "one", she claimed, who could truly break the spell; that person shall wear a mark if the door was ever opened. She also left behind the rose the woman offered--casting a spell on it--which would start to bloom upon his thirtieth year. If he could learn to love the "one" and earn the love in return before the last petal falls, then the spell shall break. If he failed, then he would decay into a rotting corpse and the residents would turn into stone for all eternity._

 

_As the years passed, the prince fell in despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put some Japanese honorifics because of watching too many episodes of Junjou Romantica so yeah ^^ hope you like this chapter!!

In a peaceful village distant from the isolated castle, there lived a cottage that resided a couple of blocks from the village. Filtered with flowers and right behind, a beautiful landscape full of green hills, trees and a lake, it was home of one named Takaba Akihito, a promising photographer dreaming to be a professional one. Frankly, he has no recollection of his parents' deaths, only through an old picture of a rose that he kept at all times. He lived on the streets before being taken in by Takahashi Takahiro and his little brother, Misaki. Quite an adventurous youth and making two more friends in the village--Kou and Takato--Akihito maintains his positive and free spirited attitude despite his own flaws of arrogance. After a few years of living together, Takahiro would move to a new town after marrying his longtime girlfriend, leaving the household to Akihito and Misaki. And since then, they lived normally in the town.

 

One morning, Akihito and Misaki left the house and headed towards the busy town. Akihito carried a folder containing pictures for the local photo shop while Misaki was going across to the bookshop to return and potentially pick up one while also on their way to meet up with Kou and Takato. The baker was out with his tray selling the recently baked breads to incoming customers, the butcher and fish merchant laid out their food products and others opened up their shop. People passed through saying good morning to each other while also trying to make better payments for their needs. Though while they were walking by, Akihito could hear the little voices of the townspeople talking about him such as:

“There he goes, that boy is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?”

Or

“No denying he's a funny boy, that one. He’s never usually part of the crowd since he's mostly with his camera and his head up in the clouds”

Or

“The boy’s rather good looking but behind that look, he’s an odd fellow. Very different from the rest of us. Very much nothing like us.”

 

Above all, they considered him as strange simply for being too passionate in his photography work. They’ve been like that to him since he started doing it as a hobby. Still, Akihito tries not to listen to them as he’s not the only one who is targeted as strange. Misaki was also considered as strange due to his awkward personality and his love for reading. Ahead of his time actually since everyone in town is illiterate and thought literature was boring. Akihito doesn't like reading but is willing to if Misaki brings up recommendations.

 

When arriving to their destination, Misaki went to the bookshop while Akihito headed to the photo shop. The shop was tiny compared to the rest of the shops in the village so while it doesn't sell well within the town, it sells very well outside of it. Especially in France, Italy and Germany where Akihito’s photographs are mostly sold to and are a huge hit. The little silver bell rang once Akihito opened the door revealing a whole bunch of pictures in process of shipment. The owners, Dorian and Klaus, sat up from their seats and Dorian, with his upbeat personality, welcomed his favorite photographer, “Ah, Takaba!”

“Morning, Dorian. Klaus. Here’s the pictures you wanted it.” He handed his attractive boss the folder and his boss opened it to reveal pictures of animals, flowers and various of landscapes. “Lovely pictures as usual. Not like Mitarai who came back with vague pictures."

"Here's the amount for last time," said Klaus as he reached inside his drawer to take out a light brown pouch, giving it to Takaba. “The old man really loved those bird pictures you took.”

“Thanks,” Akihito said. “Any other requests from the customers?”

“Well, only one," the german brown haired man replied. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with a match. "A rich lady from London. She wants a picture of a flower.”

“Flower? What like a Prim rose? Lilies?”

“A rose," Dorian smiled. 

“A rose?”

“Yeah. She said it in the letter. On a white vase near a window. Says it brings a majestic mood.”

“Uh sure. I'll make sure I have it. When do you want it?”

“In two weeks to be exact. And maybe if you took copies of it, that'd be great.”

“Of course, I'll make sure they’re perfect.”

“Bon Voyage, Akihito-kun,” Dorian said in a French accent once Akihito stepped out of the shop. Dorian sighed and piled the pictures together, saying, "How come that boy never found anyone yet? He's got a cute face, perfect body, and not to mention a very talented personality."

"But in a small town who finds it weird, how's he gonna find someone who will?" Klaus prompted. 

"Well, I found you and even though you say such homophobic insults at me, you still kiss me." He made a little flirtatious smile. 

"I guess." Klaus blew a smoke from his cigarette. "He's young though. So there's still time." 

"I suppose so." Dorian walked over to his lover, kissed him in the cheek before heading off to put the photos inside ornamented picture frames. 

 

Consecutively, Misaki stepped out with two books on his hands. Misaki looked up to see his brother, who was waiting outside for him, and said, “Did they like the pictures?”

“Oh yeah definitely. And got paid really good so dinner’s on me today.” He put the bag in Misaki’s basket and asked him, “What’d you check out?”

“There really wasn't anything new but I checked out _Jane Eyre_ and that book about dreams you wanted.”

“Didn't you read it twice?”

“I know and it’s odd because I never read these kinds of books. Though whenever I read that scene when Jane and Mr. Rochester declare their love _,_ I just feel so romanticized.”

“Of course, they won't marry until the end. Wasn't Mr. Rochester some kind of a brute?”

“Yeah he was. But at that point, he changes after Jane tames him. It’s kinda amazing how people can change for the ones they love.”

“Oh really? How do you suppose you can find people like that?” Akihito questioned. “They pretty much stay the same after marriage.”

“I suppose,” Misaki said. He hooked his arm around Akihito’s and opened to the first page of his book.

 

Speaking of men, roaming through the town with a bundle of hunted geese, rabbits, raccoons and other animals, was a man who once served under the French army. His name was Sakazaki and he was quite so a respected figure of the village because of it. Every woman in the village were dying to have a man like him who absolutely has good looks but a very nasty attitude as he’s very narcissistic about himself. Above all, he has no interest in any woman when he stopped at a corner and spied upon the young photographer who decidedly tried to take a picture of a group of ducks walking from the streets to the outside.

“Look at him. My future bride,” he grinned. “Akihito is the most beautiful person in the village. And that makes him the best."

The one whom he speaking to is another fellow soldier named Usami Akihiko who is a struggling writer and a better suitor for the ladies. “He is but shouldn't you try looking for someone else? He rejected your proposal ten times.”

“Ah but that's what makes him more interesting. He's hard to catch and I like that out of a woman.”

“You do realize he is a man, right?” Usami said.

“Oh whatever. You get my meaning.” And while Sakazaki continued to look at his bride from afar, Usami was only interested in only one: Misaki. He was once in love with Takahiro but when he got married, he fell into depression and Misaki was there to comfort him which was a miracle because Usami was a man hard to read feelings from. Nor he could have anyone comfort him about them. To Usami, Misaki was the "one" he could marry. Once Akihito and Misaki moved ahead, Sakazaki took the opportunity and pursued after him through the busy crowd. Along the way, he automatically took a bouquet from a florist’s hands while Usami paid for it.

At a specific stop, Sakazaki moved ahead of their path, blocking them, holding the bouquet behind his back and with a grin, greeted Akihito, “Morning, Akihito.”

“Morning,” Akihito said and Sakazaki suddenly switched the flowers for the camera. Misaki looked up from his book and gave an unpleasant glare at him. _Not this jerk again,_ he thought.

“Can I have my camera back?” Akihito asked.

Ignoring him, Sakazaki turned it on and looked through each and every picture he took. Nothing but nature and buildings from places Akihito had visited in the past. “What is the meaning of all this? How is this enjoyable?”

“It’s supposed to be enjoyable because it’s beautiful art.”

“You know, Akihito, you gotta get your head out of this art shit and focus on the future which is me.”

_Oh brother_ , Misaki thought.

“You know what they say about you and your passion on artsy fartsy pictures. And I agree, you’ll start getting weird ideas and thoughts. You don't want to be like Misaki right?” He snatched the book from the young brown haired boy. “Reading all the time and be in his fantasy world?”

“Hey! What the heck does that mean?!” Misaki snared. “Give it back!” Sakazaki then tossed the book to the mud. Misaki went to pick it up but Usami instead did so. He wiped it with a cloth and gave it to him. "Thank you, Usagi-san," Misaki said. Unintentionally, Misaki confuses Usami's name to that of a bunny and thus names him Usagi but the older man doesn't seem to mind.

Simultaneously, Sakazaki distracted Akihito, saying “Why don't you go out with me today and admire my hunting trophies at the bar?”

“No, thanks. I'm really busy today. So sorry.” Akihito snatched the camera away from Sakazaki and gave him back the flowers. “Good day.” He and Misaki walked away leaving the soldier speechless but yearning for the photographer even more. “That is what you say today, Akihito, but soon, you’re gonna come at my door and beg me to take you. You’ll see.”

Misaki slightly gazed upon Usagi-san, who in turn smiled at him, and the young man turned away quickly with his cheeks colored in rosy pink.

 

The two boys reached a lovely house with a light brown rooftop where Akihito knocked upon the door. Misaki noticed a white horse attached to a wagon beside the house and walked down to feed it an apple he had hid in his basket. The door suddenly opened and out came a long haired guy, Takato, holding a wrapped object. “Akihito! Misaki! Great to see you two. Come on in.”

“Hey, Takato. Where Kou?” Akihito said.  

“He’s upstairs getting the other package ready,” Takato replied.

“I thought you two were going to go next week.”

“Thought so too but the market is gonna start early this month so we’re going off today.” Kou and Takato were merchants who sold metal crafted music and jewelry boxes on a market in another town located a couple miles away from where they live. Depending on the season, the market begins either early or a little late within the month.

“Any letters from Takahiro?” Kou asked.

“Yeah,” Akihito said. “He announced that he and his wife are expecting a child.”

“Oh really? That’s great! Tell him I said congrats.”

“I will. Thanks.” Akihito willingly helped his best friend with a couple of the packaging. His fingers felt the cold and soft metal of the music box. It was gold with hints of blue decorating it.

“How about you, Misaki? Went to the library again?”

“Yeah. Brought two books back. Also we ran into Sakazaki.”

“That son of a pig?!” Kou scoffed, looking up at his friend. “Did he try to ask you out again, Akihito?”

“Yeah,” Akihito wrapped the music box and placed it carefully upon the crate. “I get that he's handsome but he’s egocentric and a jerk. He’s not for me.”

“The guy’s persistent, I can give you that,” Kou said.

“Don't worry though,” Misaki added. “When his proposal comes in, I'll give him a piece of my mind. And makes sure he doesn't bother you again.”

Akihito smiled, “Thanks Misaki.”

Takato carefully walked down the stairs carrying crates full of jewelry boxes. “I heard the door come in,” grunted Takato and noticed his good friends. He was about to greet them but he slipped and stumbled down the steps. “Oh shit. My ass!” he grimaced. Misaki scurried towards Takato and helped him up. “Oh crap! The jewelry boxes!” He opened them quickly and much to his surprise and relief, they were not broken.

“Do you need help carrying them to the wagon?” Misaki asked.

“Yeah,” Takato said, pointing to the two bags. “Actually, instead, could you carry the apple bags outside please? They’re for Persephone.” Misaki grabbed both and the two exited the house.

Akihito looked at Kou and said, “I told Misaki before we left the house that I had the craziest dream last night.”

“How crazy?”

“Like it was all happy and then the next turned dark."

"Tell me."

“Okay so in the dream, I was in a really big valley. Very pretty with flowers, blue sky and grassland. The wind was very nice and I felt free. I just wanted to run around, lie down or something. I went crazy. So the flowers only had dandelions, sunflowers, tulips, honeysuckles, iris and many other flowers. Kinda like the ones the florist sells. But the one thing that caught my eye was the one rose that bloomed within the crowd. I looked beautiful so I went over to pluck it off from the ground. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and snow fell down from the ground violently. I saw a gloomy castle sitting far in the background  and I heard a loud roar competitive to that of a lion. At that moment, a shadow covered me and I turned to see something horrifying."

“What did he look like?" Kou said with wide eyes.

"He had black fur, golden eyes and sharp teeth and nails. He wasn't angry though but he was intimidating. I wanted to run away but he grabbed as soon as I could do so and he dragged me down into the darkness where I could feel the cold coming in. Cries were being heard, like a child crying when I saw one grieving over his dead parents. I couldn't make it out of it because that was when I began to see the image fading away. After that, I woke up."

"Spooky."

“I rarely have dreams like this,” Akihito answered. “I had Misaki check a book about dreams so maybe I’ll get something out of it.”

Suddenly, Misaki and Takato came into the house with Takato asking Kou, “You finished packaging?”

“Yeah, it’s all set and done.” He closed the crate and both men carried it outside with Misaki and Akihito following them. Takato locked the door while Kou put the crate on the wagon. The two men sat on the wagon with Takato taking the steer. “Hopefully the market isn't too packed,” Takato said.

Kou looked at his friends and asked, “Anything you guys want us to bring back?”

“A copy of _Wuthering Heights_ ,” Misaki requested.

“A rose, if you find one,” Akihito replied.

“A rose? Are you sure?"

"It has nothing do to with it. Only for my job and you know how the florist doesn't sell them.”

“Alright then,” Kou nodded. “A book and rose it is.”

Takato got the horse to move through the road and Misaki and Akihito waved them goodbye until they exited the town’s entrance and into the road through the woods.

 

Later that night, when the cloud slowly covered the moon, Akihito made some vegetable stew for dinner using the money to buy some carrots, corn, tomatoes and potatoes. He and Misaki silently ate while listening to the cuckoo clock chime in the back. Akihito gazed upon his little adoptive brother eating the soup. Misaki noticed and made a little smile. Akihito returned it and suddenly asked, “Misaki, how do you feel about moving to another town?”

“Another town?”

“Yeah. Leave this one and go to a better one where we don't feel isolated. Maybe find someone who could understand your love for books.”

Misaki gulped, “Did Takahiro gave you that idea?”

“No. Just wondering.”

“Oh. I think that it's nice to have a change of place but...ummm....the library here is nice and...I mean, I know people call us strange. But I don't know yet. It’s just that…” Misaki had a sudden thought of Usami and his cheeks reddened a little. Akihito teased

with a smirk on his face, “It’s Usami Akihiko, isn't it?”

“Huh?” Misaki’s cheeks turned more bright red. “No way!”

“You were blushing when he helped you and you’re still blushing just thinking about him.”

“No, no, no. He's not my type.”

Akihito chuckled and the young man grumbled, “Oh yeah? What about you? Is it because you wanna move specifically to get away from Sakazaki.”

“I don't know. That could be the reason,” Akihito shrugged and the two started to laugh.

After dinner, it was late and the two went to their rooms for the night. While Misaki slept peacefully in the other room, Akihito remained awake writing a letter to Takahiro on his desk. After writing the last few sentences, he gazed upon the photograph of the rose his deceased father took. The picture had the rose rested upon a white vase on top of a brown table and the sunlight shining through the window enlightened its beauty. There was a sense of tranquility and grace about it which is what he loved about it. He gazed upon the letter and finally wrote his name and Misaki’s before putting it on an envelope. He then takes the candle holder and walked to his bed. Once he was tucked comfortably, he blew the fire off.

 

\---

 

Far from the town, Kou and Takato were strolling in the woods trying to find their way to the market. Kou was holding the map and lamp for light and Takato is trying not to sleep. With the wind howling and the storm coming so quickly, they were wanting to get to the market as quickly as possible. Takato quickly looked at Kou and the path and asked impatiently, “Kou, do you even know where we are?”

“I know where we are,” Kou said. “Just keep going straight.”

“Straight?! That's all we been going straight. I feel like we’re lost cuz I don't remember this road.”

“Takato, you barely remember anything so keep your eyes on the road.”

“Hmph,” Takato sneered. “Ass. When we get there, I'm gonna have a real nice nap.”

As the wagon trailed on, the trees began appearing deadlier and deadlier and the grass suddenly began to disappear. Replacing it with dirt and mud. As Persephone walked down the path, it heard the thunder brewing from the back and began feeling afraid. “Whoa,” Takato calmed the horse. “Easy, easy.” He turned again to Kou and said, “Let's just go back. The storm is here and the horse is getting scared.”

“Just a mile ahead and we’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“Kou! We’re lost!” Takato angrily snatched the map away from his friend and while steering, glanced at the map. “We’re nowhere near the market! I don't know where the hell we are?!”

“I know where we are! Give me the map!”

“Come on,” Takato shouted, holding both the rope and map. “We’re going back and staying over at Akihito’s place!”

“Takato! Give me the map!” Kou grabbed the left piece of the map but struggled to release it from his friend’s hands. However, the two ended up ripping it in half. The two boys gasped and glared at each other. “Now look at what you done!” The two yelled at the same time and began to strangle each other.

Without looking, a lightning eventually struck on a tree, slicing the trunk in half and blocked their path. The horse’s cry jumped the boys and Takato held onto the rope, soothing the horse. Reluctantly, it also calmed their anger down as Takato pondered, “What now?”

Kou saw another path opened and pointed, “How about there?”

Without a doubt, Takato took the direction. The storm began to disappear and the moon shined in the sky. One thing that was peculiar was that flakes began to fall from the sky and the temperature dropped from warmth to cold. Kou held his hands out to touch the flakes thinking, _Snow_ _? In the summer?  
_

 

The two eventually saw up ahead a dark castle as tall as a mountain and frightening as the eclipse. Pieces of the rooftop were broken and walls and windows were missing. Veins decorated pieces of the walls with thorns and weeds. After passing through the trees, they notice tall bushes decorated in figures of gargoyles which scared Takato. Kou continued to look up at the castle and wondered , “I didn’t know we lived nearby a castle. Did you?”

“Nope,” his friend answered as he stepped out of the wagon.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“This is a good place to rest for the night, don’t you think?”

“Is anybody home? It looks empty.”

“That's why there's the door.” Takato pointed the tall ebony doors with golden knobs and walked over to them. He knocked on the door making a loud pound and waited for a response. Nothing happened and Takato knocked again. Still no answer. He next held to the handles, trying to open the door but couldn't. “The door is locked,” Takato said.

Meanwhile, Kou stepped out and looked around the area. He also noticed that there wasn’t a single sound made. No birds or crickets but still manages to look lovely in such a quiet atmosphere. Unexpectedly, Kou spotted a healthy bush with red roses standing out of the bleak environment. The roses made him thought of Akihito’s request and proceeded to walk over to the bushes. Kou touched the soft petals and took hold of the stem. However, a mysterious shadow was hiding amongst the bushes, spying on the intruders. Its nails--sharp as swords--climbed onto one of the branches, snapping them. It made Kou jump and look behind to see nothing. A rise of insecurity spine chilled his back.

“That darn door won't budge,” Takato said as he walked towards his friend. “What should we do?”

“I think we should leave,” Kou said. “I don't feel safe here.”

All of a sudden, the two heard a monstrous growl as a huge shadow emerged behind them. They hesitantly looked behind to see something so horrifying to their eyes. They were about to make a run for it but the creature was too quick and grabbed them both. The horse, scared for its life, ran off and returned to the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took too long trying to get this in. But this is the new chapter. Hope you fellow readers enjoy it!!

Early afternoon, Sakazaki, dressed in formal clothes, peeked through the bushes alongside Usami the house of Akihito and Misaki. His hair was slick, thin beard slightly trimmed and his glasses were polished. He was ready for his big day, something Akihito is fully not aware of. Behind him was a marriage setup which included the arch, the aisle rug, wedding cake, wedding band, the guests and the priest. Usami who too wasn’t dressed in fine clothing said to Sakazaki, “Out of all your plots on having Akihito, this is the most ridiculous one yet.”

“Trust me, Akihiko,” Sakazaki grinned while fixing his red bow tie. “Once he says yes, we’ll be married right away. This is his lucky day.” He chuckled. “Now is everything all set and done?” Usami checked at the set and nodded.

“Perfect!” He took out some breath mints and popped one into his mouth. “Wish me luck, Akihiko.”

“I don't think I should,” responded Usami but Sakazaki didn't hear it.

 

In the house, Akihito was reading the dream book while having a note that he wrote based on what he say. Misaki was at the other side of the table reading his own book. There was a knock upon their door and Akihito got up from his seat. He peeked through the peephole and much to his dismay saw that Sakazaki was on his doorstep. Akihito turned to Misaki and whispered, “Misaki, go to your room.” Misaki stood up and mouthed, _Is it him?_

Akihito nodded and the young brunette quickly went up to his room. The young photographer took a deep breath and opened the door. The dark haired man stepped into the house showing off his best grin to him. “Oh, uh, Sakazaki. What a surprise to see you in a….tux?”

“You like it?” Sakazaki asked. “Recently bought it.”

“It looks….” Akihito cleared his throat. “Fine on you.”

“Thank you.” As the egocentric man draw closer to him, he walked slowly back. “You know, Akihito. There’s not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day…” The anticipated groom paused to take a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He licked his teeth, polishing them--Akihito rolled his eyes--and turned to his future bride continuing his statement, “This is the day your dreams come true.”

“What do you know about my dreams?” Akihito raised an eyebrow.

“Plenty. Picture this.” He sat down and sticked his muddy shoes on the table and on top of the book, dirtying it. “A cabin somewhere in the woods, me sitting on my best chair and my latest kill roasting on the fire.” He took off his shoes, releasing a horrendous odor of sweaty feet into the room’s air. “And you, my wife, massaging my feet.” Akihito held onto his nose while making a disgusted look, whether it was the feet or the “dream” Sakazaki had in store for him. From the stairs, Misaki was observing the awkward tension between the two and could only squirm, feeling bad for his brother.

“We’ll have six or seven strong boys like me,” Sakazaki stood up to him.

“Imagine that,” Akihito said, taking the book, cleaning it with a cloth and putting it on a bookshelf.

“And you know who that special wife would be?”

“Let me think.”

“You, of course.” Sakazaki held the young man by the waist. “You’d be my little wife.” His fingers shifted down towards his hips, almost touching his butt. His crotch touched his left leg, allowing him to feel his erection. Akihito felt an uncomfortable shiver up his spine. _God! I really wanna kill this guy!_ Akihito made a gulp and moved away. He made a worried smile, leaned against the door and said, “Why, Sakazaki. I’m speechless by this proposal. I really don’t know what to say.” The older man hungrily came towards Akihito and placed both hands on the door, trapping him. Misaki slightly bit his fingers in anxiety. “Say you’ll marry me,” he pleaded.

“I’m really sorry, Sakazaki…” His hand secretly reached for the doorknob and turned it. “But I’m not interested in you.” He quickly opened the door and Sakazaki flung himself towards a big mud puddle. The wedding band began to play awfully while Akihito threw the shoes outside before closing the door. As Sakazaki stood up from the mud, shaking off parts of the mud from his ruined clothes and skin. Usami approached to the defeated groom and shook his head. "See? What do I keep telling you?" Sakazaki scowled at him, “CAN IT, USAMI! I’ll have Akihito as my wife! Make no mistake about that!” He stomped away, ignoring the guests laughing at him.

 

Peeking through the window was Misaki, snickering at the result of the failed proposal. Behind him, Akihito sat on the chair with his hands covering his face. “Is he gone?” Akihito mumbled. Misaki nodded, “He’s gone,” and Akihito stood up and headed out to the back. Misaki followed him, listening to his brother sneer, “Can you believe him? He asked me to marry him. Me?! The wife of that brainless buffoon?!”

Misaki didn't say a word but listened as he continued, “Imagine, me being called Mrs. Sakazaki, the little wife. Seriously, he had me touch his erection.”

“Ew,” Misaki stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Why can't he understand that when I said no, it's no?! This is like the eleventh time I said it and still he comes back.”

Akihito rested his arms on top the fence and stared out in the wide open space of their land. The sun was at the horizon making the lake sparkle and the wind breezed through the trees and the grass. The blue sky grew shades of pink. From his point of view, it almost looked like a sea of green rushing by. Misaki joined him, standing beside him.

“Misaki,” Akihito spoke up. “You asked why we should move, right?” Misaki simply glanced at him and he continued, “Well, haven't you thought that there's more to life than the provincial one that we live in?”

“What do you mean? Like what do you expect out of it?”

“Something better. I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. More than what it can tell me or what it got planned. That time when we went with Takahiro and his wife to Northern Italy. That was fun and to be honest, I didn't want to leave there.”

“That's true. It was very pretty.”

“And I just think it would be grand to find someone who understands me. Accepts my passion or who I am as a person. Not take me for my looks.”

Misaki made a troubled look and bit his lip. He reached out his hand and touched his shoulder. “If you want, we can start moving.”Akihito looked at him as Misaki continued, “Not only I want someone to understand me but you do too. I care about what troubles you and after that confession and that terrible proposal, I think I made my decision.”

Akihito smiled but before he could say a word, they heard a horse’s cry. When they looked to the side, they saw that it was Kou and Takato’s horse, Persephone, running with the wagon but without the two; Akihito went around the fence and Misaki walked behind him. The horse panicked when the two came near it and Akihito held it, calming its senses.

“What happened? Where's Kou and Takato?” His hand softly patted its skin as he made contact with the horse. “Where are they?” The horse’s head made a movement, indicating the direction it ran from.

“Take me to them.” Akihito untied the wagon off of Persephone. He ran inside the house to grab his cloak and camera. Misaki took his own but his brother shook his head, “No, Misaki. You’re staying.”

“Kou and Takato are my friends too. I'm concerned of their safety as you are.”

“I don't want to have you get hurt too.”

“I don't want you hurt either,” Misaki replied.

“Takahiro entrusted me your safety that you don't get in danger. You’re our little brother and therefore the delicate one.”

“I'm not that delicate,” his young brother frowned. “He also said that we should look out for each other. So that means you’re not going alone.” He put on his cloak and Akihito gave in, stating, “Okay, but stay close to me when we get there.”

The two rushed out of the house to the horse. Akihito took the steer and Misaki sat behind, holding on as Persephone galloped to the road she came from.

 

\-------

“What is this place?” Akihito said once Persephone led the two to the dark castle. Both Persephone and Misaki were already scared by its appearance and the gargoyles but Akihito soothed them both. The two boys got off from the horse, stepping onto the snowy ground. The photographer then noticed a piece of cloth lying on one of the steps; it was from Takato’s cloak to which he ran and picked it up. He looked up at the castle again but this time, he imagined the child's cry again as an image popped in his head. A woman's worried voice came in, pleading, _Spare my life! Please! For my son!_ There was another image but he couldn't make out of it. 

_What the hell?_ Akihito thought. _Is it me or have I been here before?_

Meanwhile, Misaki spotted Kou and Takato's footprints along with a big one leading up to the doors. Hesitantly, he grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door. “The door is jammed,” he said.

Akihito looked up at him and stood to his feet. “Maybe the owner locked it?” Misaki guessed. His brother drew closer to the door’s handle and surprisingly opened the door, releasing a gust of dusty wind to their faces. Unknown to him, a sacred mark latched itself upon his wrist.

“No it wasn't,” he said to Misaki who was shocked.

“Are you sure?”

“The castle is pretty old so that’s why the doors are hard to open.”

“Huh. Okay then.”

Akihito opened the door wide to reveal a gigantic dark room. A long red velvet rug was displayed on the black porcelain starting from the stairs, rows of pillars with three headed dog statues were aligned, the walls were a mixture of mahogany and gold though some of its color had faded. The air was much more colder than outside. It was rather beautiful for an abandoned castle. Akihito closed the door and called out loud and clear, “Takato? Kou?” He could only hear the echoes of his voice repeating itself among the silent castle. Misaki rubbed his hands together as he called out the names again but like Akihito, no answer. The two started to walk up the stairs and through an aisle full of doors willing to give a potential answer.

“Kou? Takato?” Akihito spoke up as he opened one door, displaying an abandoned pool room.

“Are you here?” Misaki opened another which was a study room.

 

Unbeknownst to them, peeking through one of the doors behind them, there was a young boy with a towel wrapped around him. He had short brown hair and is around eight or nine years of age. He quietly spied upon the two, in particular on Akihito who had a mark that he was familiar. He made silent gasp and closed the door carefully. He ran towards a dark long haired beautiful man who was preparing a bath for him and another one who had brown hair and placing little toys into the tub.

“Fei-sama, Katsuki-san,” the boy said. “There’s people in the castle.” The man, namely Fei-long, looked at him and replied in a soothing voice, “Now, Tao, you know no one has touched this castle in years.”

“I know but I really did see them. One of them has that mark….” Tao was about to finish his sentence until Fei-long shook his head. “That’s enough nonsense. Into the tub with you.” He removed the towel from the little boy and placed him into the warm water. Just as Yuuri began scrubbing his arm, another barged into the room. This time, a tall brown haired man, around twenty eight years old. He had a surprised look on his face as he spoke up, “The seal is broken. There’s two people wandering inside the castle.” After he took an immediate leave, a satisfied Tao smiled, “See? I told you.”

Fei-long told Yuuri, “Make sure he is washed well. I’ll be right back.” Yuuri simply nodded once the Chinese man left.

 

The news rang out to most of the residents of the castle. That included a Russian man named Mikhail Arbatov who was accompanied by a dark haired man with glasses, Kuroda Shinji, and a grey haired young Russian, Victor Nikiforov. They were hiding within one of the rooms, staring at the arrivals. “My, looks like the seal has been broken,” Mikhail grinned.

“Who do you think might’ve opened it?” Victor asked.

“The tall one,” Kuroda guessed. “It’s gotta be him. He's bearing the mark on his wrist.”

“Finally, for the first time in years, _the one_ has come to break the curse.” Mikhail tiptoed quickly from one spot to another, the other followed him. They listened to their voices shouting, “Kou? Takato?”

“Who are they looking for?” Victor wondered.

“You don't think they’re looking for the two guys the Master imprisoned yesterday?” Kuroda whispered.

“Could be.”

"There's only one way to find out," Mikhail replied.

The three men then dashed to a particular door and opened it loudly. The sounds of their footsteps alerted Akihito and Misaki to see the opened door. “Excuse us but we’re looking for our friends,” Akihito spoke up. They entered the room which had stairs leading to the prison chambers. The two listened to the footsteps and they pursued after them. However, when they reached to the top, they couldn't find any person. “That's weird,” Misaki scratched his head. “Didn't we just hear footsteps coming from here?”

“Is anyone here?” Akihito called out.

 

At last, they heard a voice calling out, “Akihito? Misaki?”

 

“Kou! Takato!” The two ran towards a locked door with Akihito grabbing a torch, bringing some light for his captured friends. Kou and Takato emerged from the cold dark chamber, sticking out their hands onto the bars.

“How did you find us?” Kou asked.

“No time to explain,” Misaki answered. “We’re here to get you out of there.”

“No, you two need to go. Leave while you still can,” Takato pleaded.

“We can't leave you here,” Akihito argued.

“You don't understand. There's someone in the castle.” Kou looked on the side nervously while Akihito asked, “Who? Who’s in this castle?”

All of a sudden, Akihito felt a hand moving him away from the door and a growl yelling, “How did you get in here?!” The torch fell into a little puddle of water, completely dying off. The room darkened again with only having the light of moon shining above the ceiling. Misaki started to shake in horror while Akihito guarded over him as he cried out, “Who goes there? Who are you?”

“The Master of this castle,” the big shadow responded. “You didn't answer my question. How did you get in here?”

“We’ve come for our friends. The door was unlocked so we figured they were in here. Could you please let them out?” Misaki said.

_Unlocked?_ The shadow thought. Ignoring Misaki, he questioned, “Which one of you opened the door?”

“I did,” Akihito responded boldly. “Now could you please let them out?”

“No. They trespassed here and tried to steal one of my roses.”

“But they could die of starvation,” the young blonde continued to plead. “Please, I'll do anything.”

“Anything for only two useless lifeforms?” the shadow mocked. “They’re not worthy of being saved. And you can do nothing about it. They’re my prisoners so I suggest you leave while I still allow it.”

“There has to be something that I can…” Akihito paused for a moment until he said, “Wait!” The shadow halted impatiently but without turning to see him. Akihito bit his lip before speaking up, “Take me instead.”

“What?” Misaki reacted. Even the shadow did when he responded, “You?!” He took a pause before asking, "You would take their place?"

“No, Takaba,” Takato objected. “You don't know what you’re doing.” But he ignored them as he proceeded, “If I stay here, will you free them?”

The shadow remained silent for a while thinking on the preposition before looking at the pleading young man answering, “Unless you vow to stay here forever and try not to escape.”

Before accepting it, Akihito requested, “Come into the light.” Without hesitation, the shadow emerged to the moonlight and to Akihito’s horror, he saw a beast. A black furred beast with sharp teeth and intimidating eyes glaring down at him. Like in his dream. Akihito gasped in terror until he felt Misaki’s hand, listening to Kou beg, “No, you can't stay here. We won't let you.” Akihito lets go of Misaki, stood up to confront the beast. He felt his body shaking with fear.

“You have my word,” he stated.

“Done,” the beast simply said and moved passed him. Akihito breathed out and collapsed to the ground. Misaki went towards him crying, “Akihito, why did you do that?”

“It's the only way to keep you and the others safe.” He made a worried smile at his younger brother. “I promise you I will find a way out.”

Hastily, the beast grabbed Akihito, tossed him into the cell while Misaki, Kou and Takato were dragged them out of the castle. From afar, Misaki and his friends yelped, “Akihito!” Akihito wanted to cry out to him and his friends but he found his spirit to be weak, helpless and scared. He couldn't do much but shed many tears, crying silently while covering his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a super long time since I've uploaded and I'm sorry. With school and other interest in the way but I was able to finish this chapter up for you guys. So I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter.

Having to spent about two hours in the cell, Akihito had stopped crying for a while. He lay on the cold ground, slightly shivering. He couldn't stop imagining about his home in the town, Misaki, Kou, Takato and the spring breeze on a beautiful day. The sunrise shining to his eyes and the emerald grass flowing by alongside the flowers and trees. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his father’s photo and gazed upon the rose. He shut his eyes, kept the picture within his heart and pictured himself in a dreamlike phase of happiness instead of the bleak reality he is facing.

However, he opened his eyes when he hears the door unlock. Thinking that it was the beast, he sat up, hid the picture and retreated to a corner. When the door opened, he flinched thinking he would’ve been killed. Though, all he heard was a smooth voice saying, “Ах, бедная мышка.” A statement which translates to _Ah, poor little mouse_. Akihito opened his eyes to see a blonde handsome man at the doorway, holding a candelabra. Behind him was another Russian man, quite young and has grey hair and light blue eyes. He wasn’t sure whether he should feel safe or insecure.  
“Don’t worry. We aren’t going to hurt you,” he made a charming smile. “Simply going to give you hospitality.”  
“H-Hospitality…?” Akihito stuttered, wiping a tear that streamed down his cheek. “What about…?  
“Don’t mind him.” The blonde man held out his hand to the feeble young man and introduced himself, “My name is Mikhail Arbatov. And the one right behind me is Victor Nikiforov.” He made a little wave at him with a smile. Akihito’s hands were glued to his knees and were frightened to be freed from it even though Mikhail made a friendly approach than the Beast.  
“I promise you won’t get hurt, Моя прелесть,” he soothed. The last words translates to _my lovely_.  
Without further uncertainty, Akihito allowed his hand to grab his. With that, Mikhail helped him stand up and step out of the cell. The three exited the dungeon and through the hallway. Akihito never expected the hallways to be so frightening with each demonic statue glaring at him with beady eyes. Their mouths opened and ready to swallow his soul. He tried to focus on the hallway with his hands trembling. Now he wasn't sure if going with them was such a good idea.

When Mikhail opened the door, Akihito saw a beautiful room compared to everything he saw. It was bright gold with a comfortable bed with white sheets, a big window with white and gold curtains, and a little lovely chandelier that lit its beauty. The ceiling had paintings of white roses and a blue sky. It also had the aroma of fresh roses despite that no roses were ornamented in the room. He was awed by how it looked as Victor explained, “This room hasn't never been used. Mostly because Asami-san doesn’t like using this one. So it’s the first time anyone has ever stepped into this room.”  
“It's lovely,” Akihito complimented. “Different from the rest of the castle.”  
“Ah, well, thank you and make yourself comfortable. The Master requested that you attend dinner downstairs. Tea will be brought to you soon. Hopefully Ayase would arrive to help you with the clothing choice. If the little fellow can be found.”  
“Thank you.”  
Just as the two left, Akihito first response was opening the window. From the view, he could only see dead trees and endless ashes falling down the night sky. He lowered his head to see that the ground was a long way down so if he were to fall, he would die from deep injuries. He closed the window and looked around for some rope or anything that would make a ladder. But before he could think fast, a person emerged from the closet, peeking through the clothes. He stepped out and asked, “What are you doing?”  
Akihito made a slight scream as he turned around. “You scared me! How did you get in here?!”  
“I’ve been hiding within these clothes since they started cleaning here.” The young boy, a little younger than Misaki’s age. “I’m Ayase.”  
“Um, Takaba Akihito.”  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Akihito closed the window and the young boy got out of the closet. Akihito called out, “Come in.” In came were Fei-long and Tao with a cart containing a tea set with a small bowl of sugar cubes.  
“Ah, so you already met Ayase,” Fei-long said as he poured some onto a tea cup. Akihito swiftly moved to the bed, sitting on it. “Sugar?”  
“Only one,” nodded the young man. Fei-long added the sugar cube and stirred the tea before giving it to Tao. “Be careful.” Tao gently walked towards him and handed him the cup of tea. Akihito smelled it first; it was jasmine tea and he drank it.  
“It’s delicious. Thank you.” He made a tiny smile.  
“It was a bold move you did,” Fei-long commented. “Rescuing your friends.” Akihito looked at him as he continued, “I’ve not seen anyone confront a person like him.”  
“I think we all were surprised by it,” Ayase agreed.  
“But I lost it all. My freedom. My home. My friends. My brother. Everything.” Akihito tried to refrain himself from crying once more until Tao comforted him by holding his hand. The warmth of the child’s hand reminded him of Misaki; even his purest image reminded him of his little brother when he was small.  
“You shouldn't worry so much now,” soothed the Chinese man. “Everything would be alright.” Akihito made a little smile--the only effort he could provide at the moment--and finished up his tea.  
“We must be going,” Fei-long said. “I must help with dinner. Come along, Tao.” Tao ran off behind Fei-long and responded, “Bye.”  
Once the door closed, Ayase turned to him and said, “Well, now let’s see what you’ll be wearing for dinner.” The young blonde flung the door wide to see various of colorful clothes aligned whether it was women or male clothes. He searched through each and every single one while Akihito stared back at the window, determining his escape plan. Until Ayase rushed towards him holding a red suit in his arms.  
“How about this one? It would suit you very well for tonight.”  
“Thanks but I'm not going to dinner. Besides, does he even know that a dinner date is being set up?”  
“Well…” Ayase made a worried chuckle.

“Making him dinner?!” Asami scowled at the sight of a dinner table filled with delicious food. Kirishima too showed disappointment as he was the one who told Asami of the unexpected dinner plan. The others were stepping away while Sudou, another of Asami’s loyal assistant, tried to explain, “Asami-sama, I tried to stop him.” He pointed at Mikhail, standing by the doorway, rather calm by Asami’s rage than feared by it. “He gave him the bedroom from the east wing and….”  
“You gave him a bedroom?! Why am I not surprised you’re willing to do that?”  
“I'm only trying to be hospitable. After all, he is the one that she spoke of. The one who will break the spell. And I simply thought dinner would be the best way to woo him.”  
“Ridiculous,” the Beast derided. “The most pitiful idea I've heard. I'd rather feast alone than charm the prisoner.”  
Kuroda then stepped in, “You must try, Asami. The rose is beginning to wilt and you know that. Everyday, pieces of this castle has fallen, you’re starting to grow grey fur and our skin are slowly turning from flesh into hard stone.”  
“Me trying to woo a foolish peasant who had friends as thieves? What kind of person do you think that makes him?”  
“You can't judge people based on what they are or where they came from,” Yuuri argued.  
“Isn't that the reason why _she_ casted you off as a beast?” Kanou evoked.  
Asami turned away with a slight shame but as an individual with pride, he refused to accept the downfall.  
“Please, Asami-sama,” Victor implored. “For once, try not to make that fatal mistake again.”  
“It wasn't a mistake!” Asami snapped.  
“Really?” Fei-long raised an eyebrow; Tao hid himself behind him. “Because right before she could even place the curse on all of us, you plead for forgiveness.”  
“Fei-long,” Sudou cautiously said. “That’s enough.” Yet, he paid no attention to him as he continued, “You, bending down on your knees in front of her. The woman whom you refused to give shelter.”  
“Bullshit! Are you trying to taunt me?!”  
“I'm getting you to fix this mess and ask him to join you for dinner.”  
Asami glanced at the others who gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes and went out of the dining room without saying a word. Kirishima followed him and Sudou turned to the others warning, “If this goes awry, you guys are at fault of this. I’m looking at you, Mikhail.” He shot a daggering look upon the phlegmatic Russian before doing the same. He made a small shrug and proceeded behind along with the rest of them.

Asami arrived at the front door of the room and the others stood on the side waiting in anticipation while also nervous whether the whole plan would work. Just then, Asami pounded on the door and inquired, “Will you join me for dinner? And that’s not a request.”  
“Gently, Asami,” Yuuri suggested. “He lost his brother, friends and his freedom all in one day.”  
“The poor thing is probably still scarred by it,” Victor added. “Try to be charming.”  
“Elegant,” Kuroda stated.  
“Sweet,” Tao stepped in; Kanou cleared his throat upon hearing it and Kirishima hit his arm with his elbow in response.  
“And above all, control your temper,” Fei-long reminded him.  
“When he opens the door, give him a dashing smile. Go on, show me the smile,” Mikhail said. When the beast tried to smile, revealing his fangs, the others winced at this attempt. Asami’s fake smile disappeared and he knocked on the door, this time more serene.  
“Will you join me for dinner?” he asked.  
Kuroda cleared his throat, “Say please.”  
“Please?”  
Concurrently, Akihito, while talking with Ayase, listened to the request that Asami, a beast, asked of him. Frowning, he refused, “You’ve taken me as prisoner and now you want me to have dinner with you?! No fucking way!” Ayase covered his ears, distressed for the worst to come as  
Asami allowed his anger to grow and the others stepped back. Asami then pounded on the door hard as he shouted, “I told you to come down to dinner!”  
“And I told you no!” Akihito bravely kept his answer.  
“You can’t stay in there forever!”  
“Try me!”  
“Then starve to death!” He next turned to Kirishima,“If he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all!” He dashed towards the west wing and slammed the door shut, breaking slight pieces of the castle’s ceiling in the process.  
“Well, that escalated quickly,” Kanou said.  
Kirishima said to Mikhail, “Stay here and guard the door. Make sure he doesn’t get out and inform me if anything happens.”  
Mikhail sighed, “Very well.”  
Kirishima then turned to the others, “Let’s start cleaning up the dinner table.”

“That stupid idea wasn't mine to begin with,” grumbled Asami when he flung the doors of his room and stomped through, roughly removing anything that crossed his way. “And even if it was, he wasn't going to do so. What did he expect me to do? Supplicate?!” On the table where the enchanted rose stood, the magic mirror laid beside it. He grabbed it and asked, “Show me the prisoner.” The mirror glowed and revealed the arrogant young man sitting on the bed beside Ayase who tried convincing him, “Why don't you give him chance? I know he’s a brute but he’s really not bad once you get to know him better.”  
“I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him,” Akihito dismissed.  
Listening to his angry response, Asami placed the mirror faced down on the table and lowered his head. When he stared out the window, however, he made a tiny chuckle.  
A petal suddenly fell off from the rose and the castle began to tremble.

\------

Akihito pushed himself to stand a long while against hunger even after Ayase left and it only lasted for about an hour or so. Slowly, he opened the door just a crack to see that the hallway was empty and dark. He quietly exited his room, closing the door behind him and headed down the hallways. As for Mikhail, he was hiding behind the curtains making his move on Fei-long, who was trying to avoid his clutches.  
“You know, when you asked for company, I thought you meant additional back up,” scowled the Chinese man. He escaped from the curtain only to Mikhail to hungrily hold him. “I did.” Mikhail teased. “I wanted your company, Мой красивый дракон.” Meaning _my beautiful dragon_. “And I’m craving for something sweet tonight.” Before he could even kiss him, he spotted Akihito walking down the first steps of the stairs.  
“Shoot,” he gasped. “He got out!”  
“What?” Fei-long looked to the direction Akihito was. He pushed the Russian off of him and rushed after the prisoner with Mikhail running behind.

In the kitchen, the rest was finishing up cleaning everything on the dining room. Since they refused to throw away the food, they decided to eat it as their supper even though they could no longer feel any hunger. Especially Tao who was tucked into bed by Ayase afterwards. Victor, Kuroda, Kirishima and Kanou were washing the plates while Yuuri polished the table.  
Kirishima complained, “I pray the food doesn’t get wasted. I don’t wanna have to go to the village and get some food only for having them get wasted again."  
“Oh hush! Today was a harsh day for all of us,” Victor defended.  
“The boy is a stubborn one,” Kuroda said. “But he's got guts. I haven't seen anyone stand up against Asami like that. Except for Fei-long, Kanou and Mikhail perhaps.”  
“He's a fool,” Sudou sneered. He stood near the window, chewing on the apple. “I told you all that it wasn’t going to work. Even with the mark on his wrist, how are you sure he will break the..?” Akihito entered the kitchen and Victor interfered Sudou’s sentence by welcoming him, “Oh hello. What brings you here in such a late hour?”  
“I'm so sorry for intruding you,” Akihito responded. “But…” A loud grumble came from his stomach and Akihito embarrassingly covered it, trying to silence it. “I'm a little hungry.”  
“You hear that?” Yuuri spoke up. “He's hungry.”  
“He’s hungry?!” Mikhail reacted upon barging into the kitchen. “Well, then, heat the food and set the table!!” Fei-long on the other hand arrived a little late, panting and taking deep breaths from running. Ayase, upon hearing this, quickly went to heat the leftovers of the dinner with Kanou helping him.  
Kirishima reminded, “Remember what Asami says.”  
“Oh no, no, no,” Yuuri shook his head as he and Victor left for the dinner table. “I’m not letting him starve to death.”  
“Alright fine,” Kirishima acknowledged. “A glass of water and a crust of bread will do.”  
Mikhail shook his head, “Kirishima, you should know better. This boy isn’t a prisoner but a guest.” The blonde Russian opened the door for Akihito, leading him to the dining room.  
“But keep it down. We wouldn’t want the Master to find out about this.”  
“Of course not. I’ll make sure the music isn’t too loud enough.”  
“Music?! What do you mean?!” Kirishima exclaimed as he chased after him.  
Sudou, expressing no effort of joining in, tossed the apple to the trash. He moved away from the window and went to grab a black cloak. Fei-long spotted him and asked, “And where are you going?”  
“We ran out of apples,” Sudou responded without looking at him. “I’m going to the village to get some more.”  
“It would be night over there so the market wouldn’t be open. Why don’t you help out with dinner?”  
“And what? Feed that wretch?” Sudou derided. “As if. Call him whatever, guest or prisoner, but he won’t be the one who’ll free the Master.”  
“Oh and you're making some effort?”  
Sudou kept his anger locked within himself and Fei-long watched him exit the kitchen before leaving to join the others at the dining table. Sudou approached to the main doors but turned around to look at the west wing for a moment before entering the snowy weather. Without his knowledge, hiding within the dark spots of the west wing stood Asami who eyed on the lights and commotion coming from the dining room.

In the meantime, Akihito was nicely seated upon the dinner table as the food was served. The aroma smelled glorious which made his mouth salivate with desire to eat everything. Once everything is set, Akihito blessed with such glee, “Itadakimasu!” For the residents, it was grand for them to see him this happy. As he picked out the various food to eat, Mikhail brought a grand piano over. When he opened it, he soothed the keys as if he hadn’t touched it in centuries. Akihito turned to the others and offered, “Have some.”  
“Oh no,” Yuuri declined. “We had some. You go ahead.”  
Mikhail, as he sat down, played one song he never forgotten. It was “Moonlight Sonata” by Beethoven and of course, that was the song he played on the fateful night the whole castle was cursed. Fei-long looked at him, remembering the song far well, and the Russian charmingly winked at him. He retorted and looked away. Something popped into Akihito’s mind as he suddenly began to ponder, “Don’t mind me saying this but I’ve never seen so much snow before. From where I come from, there’s very few snow days so I just wanted to say that it looks beautiful.”  
“Try living it for a decade and you’d be tired of it,” Kanou rolled his eyes.  
“By the way, where do you live?” Ayase inquired. “Within the village I mean?”  
“I don’t really live inside the village community but a little far from it,” Akihito described it. “I never really got along with the people in there.”  
“Why?” Yuuri asked.  
“They think I’m different,” Akihito said. “Strange.”  
“Oh,” was the only response from Mikhail who playfully slid his fingers onto the keyboards of the piano. “A beautiful boy like yourself? Strange?”  
“Yeah. Well, that’s because of my interest of photography.”  
“What kind of pictures do you take?” the Russian man asked wondering if it was something perverted.  
“Mostly on spring and summer things like flowers, birds, sunsets and lakes.”  
“Does your brother and friends accept your hobby?” Fei-long pondered.  
“Oh yes, they do. My brother is in the same position as me. The people think he’s strange because he reads a lot. But I try not to let him get too uncomfortable about it.”  
“You seem very protective of him,” Kuroda said.  
“Yes. Ever since our big brother got married and went off to a different town, I was left to take care of him. Even though we aren’t biologically related.”  
“I was gonna say,” Victor replied. “You two don’t look the same.”  
“I was taken in from the streets when I was small,” Akihito elucidated. “I don't remember much about what happened to my real parents except for my father’s passion of photography.”  
“You know,” Ayase acknowledged. “That’s what I thought you were when I saw the camera you carried with and you never seem to be separated from it.”  
“Oh yeah. That camera belonged to my father and ever since, I’ve been very protective of it. One day, I wanna go back to Paris just to visit the places I never got a chance for sightseeing.” As he continued eating, the others somehow felt comfortable with him and vice versa. This was the first time Akihito could actually talk to other people.  
“Oh! I also wanted to say, I never got all of your names. Except for Mikhail, Fei-long, Tao, Victor and Ayase of course.”  
“I'm Yuuri,” the dark haired glasses man introduced himself first. He then pointed at the other three, “He’s Kirishima, Asami’s closest assistant and the major domo of the castle. The one next to him is Kuroda and the other one is Kanou, Ayase’s boyfriend.” Ayase and Kanou both started to blush when he said that. “And I don’t know where Sudou went.”  
“Don’t mind him,” Fei-long assured him. “He’ll be back.”

Once Akihito was finished with his dinner, he felt a little weary while they put the plates away. Ayase offered to take him back to his room and Akihito bid everyone a good night. However, when they reached walking up the stairs, they were immediately halted by unexpected appearance of Asami who was on the top. He was holding a candelabra on one hand and he wasn’t angry. Ayase still felt a shudder but Akihito tried to contain his; he was not willing to be afraid of the one whom he refused to dine with. Though, Asami simply said, “I will take him to his room. Ayase, get some rest.”  
Huh? Akihito thought upon hearing this.  
“Oh, okay,” stuttered Ayase. He went off as ordered while Akihito gently walked up the stairs. Asami stepped to the side once he joined him, a gesture that puts Akihito to proceed in front.  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence when the two travelled through the hallway. Despite having the light, the dark interior overpowered the fire on the candles, revealing demonic expressions and victims’ mercy in hell on portraits. Akihito didn't dare to look behind him and comparing in sizes, he felt himself more insignificant. The hallway seemed longer and it increased his desire of wanting to go into his room, to escape the nightmare.  
“I suppose you enjoyed dinner,” Asami spoke up, breaking the silence.  
“Yes,” Akihito nodded carefully. “Please don't punish them. It was my doing.”  
“I know,” the Master said.  
“They’re kind people and good company. I thought you would've joined in.” Akihito made a little glance, trying to see if he had listened to him.  
“I stopped eating in that dining room. Recently I only eat things I can chase,” Asami gave in his response.  
“So hunting is your sport?”  
“Very, in a way to catch those easily to kill.”  
“I thought it would be because of our feud. Because if you’re wondering, you really should learn how to make a better influence.”  
When they reached upon the door, Akihito was about to open it but the Beast’s strong slammed on the surface of it. Akihito was a little startled as the Beast turned him around, to directly look at him in the face. His hand gripped onto his arm, faintly tickling his skin with his pointy claws.  
“I didn’t offer to take you back to your room as a means to make up our argument. They may have take kindly of you but that doesn't mean that I will.” Akihito’s hazel eyes gazed upon his deadly ones without a single blink. The Beast continued, “Since you are the guest of this castle, this home is your home so you are free to roam wherever you want. Though there are exceptions. You aren’t allowed to enter the West Wing under any circumstances. All you need to know is that it’s forbidden.”  
Akihito frowned in suspicion and the Beast added, “Each night, before going back to your room, I’ll be the one who’ll escort you. I’ll make sure the others are aware of that. Understand?”  
Akihito nodded apathetically.  
“And if you ever try to escape, I’ll take you back to that dungeon.”  
“Is that suppose to scare me? Because if it is, it’s pitiful.”  
Asami dropped the candelabra, causing the fire to die out and seized the young man by his arms. The full moon brightened the intensity between the two as Asami lifted him up from the ground as if he was a lightly feathered doll. He glared, “It is a mere reminder for you to try not to fool me. If you do run away, I’ll track you down and drag you to the pits of the dark abyss. Because no matter where you run, your freedom is within my grasps.”  
“I may be your prisoner,” Akihito spat. “But you don't own me. I rather die than fall into your hands again.”  
Although Akihito was trembling, his spirit remained strong. He glared upon the eyes of the Beast which appeared familiar to him as if they had glared upon him before. As for the Beast, he lowered him down to the ground but still doesn't let him go. When Akihito noticed Asami’s hand move, he flinched, thinking, _If you’re gonna hit me_ , then do it! Instead, the hand touched his cheek softly but unaffectionately making Akihito feel anxious. His hand reached for the door handle, slowly twisting it. Asami made a faint grin as he said, “We shall see.”  
Akihito opened the door and slammed it, locking it immediately. He stepped away from the door meanwhile breathing heavily. He hid himself among the bedsheets and turned away from the door.

I have to find a way out of here! Akihito thought as his eyes closed shut.

As for Asami, he stood there for a while until he left for the West Wing.

\-------

Back at the village, it was raining harshly for the last couple of days. On the village tavern, it was crowded with men drinking beer and thinking of merry thoughts while also betting on who would win the next round of arm wrestling. Except for Sakazaki who was sitting on his best chair by the fireplace, humiliated by the events that took place in the morning. He refused to drink any of the beer even while the bar waitresses brought about five to him. Usami who resided on a table a bit far from Sakazaki smoking a cigarette while drinking a glass of water. Beer wasn’t his kind of drink. He had a notepad and a pencil, creating some ideas for his story.

Mitarai, who was also on the bar, noticed the sorrowful drained Sakazaki. Mitarai, if you recall, was another fellow photographer that Dorian mentioned in the beginning. The one who took bad pictures compared to Akihito. He is fairly well acquainted with Sakazaki so when he saw that he was upset about what had happened, he went up to his good friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “God, it disturbs me to see you like this, Sakazaki. You know, there's always a next time.”  
The devastated hunter looked at his good friend and repeated the last word, “Next time?” He grabbed one of the beer glasses and angrily tossed it onto the fire, making it grow more fierce than ever as he yelled, “Next time?! Do you think I’ll have a next time when I was dismissed and publicly humiliated today?! More than I could bear! If only you were there, you would’ve agreed with me.” He moved his seat to turn away from him. “I’m disgraced.”  
“Who, you? Never. Pull yourself together,” Mitarai continued to pester him. “That was only a one time thing. That out of a million things you’ve done. That means nothing.” Still, Sakazaki kept moving his chair away from him. “Look, look, look,” Mitarai said. “You battled every beast that lie within that woods. You’re a champ at arm wrestling and you have a whole bunch of ladies drooling over you.” He pointed him to a group of lady bartenders who teasingly wave hello at him but he looked away disinterested in them. “No one is admired as you. Every guy wants to be like you. The same black hair, hairy chested and a masculine image. The great Sakazaki! Nobody has that but you!” He moved his chair to face the groups of men holding their glasses in respect for him. Except for Usagi who was secretly disgusted with the “praise” Sakazaki gets.  
“So come on.” Mitarai gives his good friend one of the glasses of beer and held one for him. “Take that off your head and enjoy the festive evening.” Both of their mugs collided together and the two chugged the entire drink in one gulp.  
“I guess you’re right,” Sakazaki grinned. “As a specimen, yes. I’m intimidating!”  
“There you go!” The other men cheered as Sakazaki stood up from his chair, lifted from his spirits with the only people who could provide with such compliments.

However, a gust of heavy wind blew as three individuals appeared in a fright. None other than Misaki, Koh and Takato. Now, if you wanted to know how did they manage to return to their village, here’s what happened. Once Asami locked Akihito in the cell, he took the three to the only thing the enchantress couldn’t take away: his horse, Hades. He wasn’t any ordinary horse but a demonic one with bloody red eyes and black flames serving as his mane and skin. He placed the three onto the chariot before letting his horse carry them off away from the kingdom. Eventually dropping them off into the lake nearby Akihito and Misaki’s house. They were covered in dirty mud and their clothes and hair were wet. Everyone stared at them speechless and confused, especially Usagi who stood up from his chair to see Misaki’s distress.  
“Help us! Please!” cried Takato.  
“We gotta save him! He’s got him locked in a dungeon!” shouted Koh.  
“Who?!” asked a fellow.  
“Akihito! He’s got him! We gotta do something!” Misaki yelled.  
“Hold on, fellas,” soothed Sakazaki. “Who’s got Akihito?”  
“A beast! A monstrous beast!” Misaki cried out.  
The villagers looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically. Even Mitarai who said to Sakazaki, “Looks like the books really got to him.”  
Misaki felt distraught as he fell to his knees as one of the villagers asked in a jeering manner, “Did he have big ferocious teeth?”  
“Did he have a nasty breath?” came in another.  
“Did he scare you guys to the point of peeing your pants?”  
Koh angrily yelled, “Stop laughing, assholes! This is serious!” Usagi was about to walk over to Misaki until Sakazaki did so, calming the situation down, “Now, now, guys. Don’t torment the poor kid. I’m sure Akihito is back in your house safe and sound. Sleeping perhaps or working on another of that picture stuff he does.”  
“No, he isn’t!” Takato said. “And it’s photography.”  
“Yeah. That.”  
“You gotta believe us,” Misaki sobbed. He turned to see Usagi and stood up on his knees helplessly. “You believe me, right, Usagi-san?” The village men, including Sakazaki and Mitarai, turned their gaze upon the speechless Usagi.  
“Um…”  
“Well, if he’s not there, then we’ll help you out,” he reassured with a grin. He glanced at a group of men to grab the three boys who do so.  
“Really?” Koh said. “Gosh, I never knew you were a good help, Sakazaki.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
However, the hope died down for the three boys who were thrown out harshly into the puddle. Usagi privately sneaked outside the bar and went towards the distraught Misaki who was wiping away the mud from him. “Misaki!” Usagi called out his name.  
“Oh no. You get away from me!” Misaki sneered at him. “You’re just like everyone else in this town! I asked for help especially from you but no. You chose your reputation over my plea.”  
“Misaki, I'm sorry. Please.”  
Misaki ignored him as he started walking away from him with the others. Usagi grabbed Misaki’s hand which the young man abruptly pushed him away. “Stop it!” Usagi’s eyes widened as he saw tiny tears coming out of Misaki. “I don’t need your help anymore! So, just go, please!”  
There were eyes of forgiveness on Usagi and went back to the tavern leaving Misaki to finally release his tears. Koh and Takato comforted their friend. “It’s alright, Misaki. We’ll really look for someone who can truly help us,” Takato said.

The village men started to laugh with one of them scoffing, “That crazy kid and his wacked up stories. He always makes me laugh.”  
Hearing this was a mysterious figure sitting across from that table. He heard the name that popped out of Misaki’s mouth, Akihito. He turned to look at Sakazaki who sat back at his seat contemplating while drinking his beer. He overhears him think out loud, “Crazy kid...crazy kid…” The mysterious figure smirked and sat up from his seat, walking towards Sakazaki. “Hey, you seem to know that kid, eh?”  
“Yeah,” Sakazaki said. “But that kid’s reputation may be of use to me.”  
“Perhaps I can assist. On whatever you need.”  
Sakazaki stared up on the stranger and grinned. Something came up in his mind. “In fact, yeah. We’ll talk in the back room.” He whistled at both Mitarai and a saddened Usagi, signaling them to come over. “You got a name?” the tall dark haired man asked.  
“It matters not,” the stranger suggested. “But I think my proposition may sound more interesting for you.” Once Mitarai and Usagi entered with them, Sakazaki closed the door behind them.

At the photo shop, Dorian and Klaus were about to close with Klaus closing the blinds of the windows and Dorian confiscating the files of photos in a box, neatly stacked and tied together. For the moment, Dorian hadn't noted either Misaki or Akihito in town, at least Akihito since he would take pictures on some of the environment. And it has been bothering him since. The blonde man turned to his lover and said, “After closing, shall we head over to the boys’ home?”  
“You still worried about them?” Klaus asked.  
“I don't know but I feel that something bad happened to them.”  
“I'm sure they’re fine,” the German reassured.  
“Please,” pleaded Dorian, complete with a hug. “I just wanna check that they’re fine. After all, Takahiro tasked us in also looking after them.”  
Klaus was a man of his word and since Takahiro was a close friend of theirs, he knew he couldn't break their promise. “Alright,” Klaus said, turning to Dorian. He kissed his sweet lips and stroking his thick blonde hair.  
The door knocked, halting the two lovers. “We’re closed,” Klaus said. But that added additional knockings much to his chagrin. He opened the door, enraged, “WE ARE CLO--” He stopped when he and Dorian noticed Misaki, Koh and Takato drenched in the rain.  
“Oh my,” Dorian said. “Misaki! Koh! Takato!” The three entered with Klaus shutting the door after.  
“You guys need to help us. No one in town would,” cried Misaki.  
“What happened? Tell me,” Dorian asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I'll upload another if I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^^


End file.
